


You Ready?

by ImperialKatwala



Series: We're Only Young [6]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, More Floof content because we all need that in our lives, Not about anything bad I promise :), The boys have a serious talk in this one, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27750853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialKatwala/pseuds/ImperialKatwala
Summary: Dream and Floof bond. Techno is very happy about this.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade
Series: We're Only Young [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021213
Comments: 58
Kudos: 874





	You Ready?

"Alright, you ready to do this?"

Dream's grip on the railing tightened. "You know, on second thought, this may not be a good idea."

"Oh, it's a terrible idea, but you already agreed to it," Techno said cheerfully. "Besides, we agreed that this was important, remember? This is gonna be great."

"Great for _you._ "

"Well, yeah."

Dream glared half-heartedly at his friend. "You're sure this is the best way to do it?"

Techno grinned. "It's the most entertainin' way."

" _Techno._ "

" _Yes,_ Dream," Techno sighed, rolling his eyes, "this is the best way to do it. You're in full netherite, I'll be right here to jump in if anythin' goes wrong, it'll be _fine._ Now quit stallin' and get in there before I push you in."

Floof snorted angrily from the pit below them.

"Okay, okay, I'm going!" Dream carefully undid the latch of the fence gate and climbed down into the pit with the ravager.

Thankfully, Floof didn't immediately charge him. He just stomped his hoof and snarled.

"Snarl back!" Techno called down to him.

" _What?_ "

"Make ravager noises at him! That'll make him respect you!"

Dream was seriously reconsidering his view of Techno's sanity. "I'm pretty sure that's not going to work!"

"It worked for me. Watch out, he's chargin'!"

Dream darted out of the way as Floof roared and charged, doing his absolute best to spear Dream on his horns. Okay, focus. Techno should in theory know what he's doing, as the only person Dream knew of who had ever tamed a ravager, so...

Floof slowed, turned, and made an irritated huffing noise.

Dream's vocal cords weren't made for snarling, but that sound might work. He copied it as best he could.

The ravager paused, but still looked angry.

"You gotta sound more authoritative!" Techno instructed. "You sound like a baby ravager right now."

"How do I sound more authoritative??" Dream demanded, sidestepping another charge.

Techno frowned, considering. "It needs to come from your chest, not your throat. And it needs to sound... I don't know, rougher?"

Not all that helpful, but better than nothing. Dream took a deep breath and tried again.

This time, Floof stopped charging. He huffed at Dream again.

Techno gasped happily. "Keep copyin', he's tryin' to talk to you!"

Dream huffed back.

Floof snorted.

Okay, that one was harder, but Dream kept Techno's advice in mind and made a halfway-decent approximation of the sound.

With Techno calling out periodic advice and laughing at some of Dream's attempts, Dream and Floof exchanged sounds for a minute or so. Dream was almost starting to feel confident in his ability to make ravager noises when Floof rumbled and stomped the ground again.

"He's hungry," Techno translated. "I gave you steak, right?"

"Yeah." Dream held out a raw steak, his apprehension roaring back to life. It would be very, very easy for Floof to take off his hand along with the meat.

Floof sank his teeth into the steak and wrenched it away.

"Did that go well?" Dream asked weakly, backing toward the ladder as Floof tore the steak to shreds. "I'm in one piece, so I think it went well, but I can't read Floof as well as you can."

"Yeah, that was great! C'mon out."

Dream was _very_ happy to get out of the pit. He latched the gate firmly behind him and turned to Techno with a sigh. "That was terrifying."

Techno put a hand on his shoulder, grinning. "We had it under control, nothin' to worry about. You did a great job."

"Thanks."

"Your ravager sounds were _awful,_ though," Techno mused, his grin shifting to something more mischievous.

Dream gasped in mock-indignation. "Hey, ravagers are hard to imitate! I thought I did pretty well for having human vocal cords!"

Techno responded with a very accurate ravager snort.

"Show off," Dream muttered, giving Techno a light shove. They were both grinning.

"Seriously, though, Floof should recognize you from now on, he's very smart," Techno assured him. "But he responds best to ravager noises, so I should probably give you lessons or somethin'."

Dream shrugged. "I don't know how much it'll help, but it can't hurt. What else do I need to know about him?"

Techno immediately brightened, like he always did when discussing Floof, and started happily listing off facts. "He likes raw meat best, but he's eaten cooked stuff when that's all I had. _Don't_ go near him when he's eatin', I learned that the hard way. When you're tellin' him to do somethin', be clear, and don't leave room for ambiguity. So commands like 'no' or 'go left' are better than 'maybe don't do that' or 'go around this house.' Though like I said, he responds better to steerin' and ravager noises than verbal commands."

Dream nodded, trying desperately to remember everything. He sat down and patted the ground next to him.

Techno sat down as well and kept going. "And he likes playin' tug-of-war, which we could definitely use to help with the pranks, and there's a spot right behind his left ear where he really likes bein' scratched, and-"

Ah. So they'd officially left the realm of information that Dream would need to command Floof in a pinch, and now Techno was just rambling about his pet. Not that Dream really minded; Techno was rarely this openly excited. It was very sweet.

"You know," Dream said when Techno paused to take a breath, "I'm pretty sure George and Sapnap think I have a crush on you."

Techno looked him with pure, unadulterated confusion. "What? Why?"

Dream shrugged. "I talk about you a lot, and we go off and do things like this together, and they also mention things like that time with the elytra. I tell them they're wrong, of course, but I think they still suspect."

"... Why _did_ you agree to the elytra?" The question was quiet, uncertain; a jarring contrast to the eagerness from a few moments ago. "I know I was irritatin' about it, but that can't be the only reason. You're usually pretty careful about the rules."

Dream considered for a moment. He remembered thinking that Techno seemed overly eager, almost desperate. He remembered the look on Techno's face when he got the elytra and when he had to give it back. He remembered stashing the artificial wings away in a safe location.

"You're my friend," he said finally. "I like seeing you happy. You don't usually show it, which is fine, really! But things like the elytra, and like Floof... I don't know. It's nice seeing you relax and get excited about things."

Techno was quiet for a few seconds. "George and Sapnap are your friends too, why not break the rules for them?"

"I do. You know how we go to other servers every so often for manhunts and stuff?"

Techno nodded.

"Usually, when we're done, I'll put us all in creative mode and we'll just goof off for a bit before we come back." Dream leaned back against the fence, looking up at the sky. Scattered clouds, he noted absently. "It's fun. That's pretty much the only time I do it, and I'm not sure I'm technically supposed to, but I don't really care. They enjoy it."

"So you break different rules with them than with me," Techno said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, basically. Like I said, I like it when my friends are happy."

Techno hesitated, then said carefully "I like it when you're happy too. I'm... really glad you and Floof are gettin' along."

Dream fought back the urge to tease his friend or make a joke; Techno did _not_ do this often, and he wasn't about to ruin the moment. "Me too, man."

From behind him, Floof made a rumbling sound.

Dream yelped and pushed away from the fence like it was burning him.

Techno burst into laughter.

"He startled me!" Dream said defensively, sitting up straight, feeling suddenly like a cat trying to pretend it hadn't just fallen off a coffee table. "That was a perfectly justified reaction!"

"Uh-huh," Techno chuckled.

Dream pouted. "It _was._ "

"Whatever you say, Dream. I think Floof wants to stretch his legs, you want to take him for a ride?"

Dream scrambled to his feet, momentary embarrassment forgotten. " _Yes._ "

Techno stood as well, raising an amused eyebrow. "That took a lot less convincin' than I thought it would."

"If I'm on his back he can't eat me," Dream reasoned. "Besides, riding him is _way_ cooler than standing in a pit growling at him."

"That part's _important!_ "

"It's terrifying is what it is."

They kept bickering good-naturedly as Techno opened the gate and they hopped down into the pit.

Floof ambled up to Techno and snorted.

Techno snorted back, scratching the ravager behind the ear. The beast practically _melted_ , leaning against Techno like a large dog.

Dream grinned. "Aww."

"Isn't he cute?" Techno cooed, scratching Floof behind the other ear too. "Honestly, I can't believe no one's tried this before."

"Yeah, me neither," Dream said, eyeing the remnants of the steak on Floof's hooves and teeth.

Techno was too busy giving Floof attention to detect his sarcasm, and Dream had to bite back a laugh when he started softly baby-talking to the ravager, telling him he was a good boy and he looked so handsome today. It was _so wholesome._ No one was ever going to believe him about this.

"Alright, let's do this!" Techno said finally, giving Floof one last pat. "In the saddle."

In the saddle. Easy enough. Dream put a hand on Floof's back and swung up like he had seen Techno do.

Floof huffed at him and he huffed back.

Techno nodded in approval. "Hang on just a second, I'll be right back." He hurried over to the opposite wall and flipped a lever.

Pistons began to fire, and within a few seconds there was a staircase out of the pit wide enough for Floof to easily climb it.

"Got some help from Sam," Techno said smugly, seeing the shock in Dream's body language. "I have to get him out of here somehow, don't I?"

"I guess so. I just wasn't really expecting redstone," Dream admitted.

Techno grinned. "No one is, that's kind of the point. If you're bad at redstone, even if you have friends who are good at it, it's gonna surprise everyone when you use it."

"That's kind of brilliant."

"Thanks. Now give Floof two pats, that'll tell him to move."

With Techno walking slowly beside them and coaching him through it, Dream managed to get Floof out of the pit and do two circles around its perimeter, one clockwise and one counterclockwise. He was grinning like an idiot as he guided Floof back down the stairs, and was grateful - not for the first time - that no one could see his face.

" _Dude!_ " He hopped off of Floof's back and grabbed Techno's arm in excitement, buzzing with _energy energy energy_. "Dude, I just _rode a ravager._ "

Techno laughed. "You did!"

"This is _so cool!_ " Dream let go of Techno's arm so he could pace. "Dude. I can't believe I just did that, oh my God."

"It is pretty cool, isn't it?"

Dream felt a tiny flicker of confusion - Techno was usually more animated than this when discussing Floof, why was he just letting Dream ramble? - but it was quickly overshadowed by excitement again as he started gushing about Floof and all the ideas he had for pranking people.

It wasn't until much later, as he was taking off his armor to go to bed, that it clicked.

_I like it when you're happy too._

**Author's Note:**

> It's important to have honest discussions about your relationships, regardless of what those relationships are! Even though this is not a shipping story, I thought it would be good to address how these two feel about each other and why they do some of the things they do.
> 
> Dream doing things just to make his friends happy makes my heart melt :')


End file.
